


The Blu Jay

by aerynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alien Technology, Alien sidekick, Central City, Character isn’t a meta, Cisco actually finds love, F/M, Friendship, Metahumans, Middle Eastern superhero, OC helps Cisco to be confident in his powers, Original Character??, Poor Savitar, Superheroes, Supervillains in DC universe make an appearance that haven’t been on the show, Team Flash actually has fun once in a while, Team Flash goes bowling, Teamwork, The Blu Jay, The Boys is canon in this story, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, The Flash - Freeform, The OC is middle eastern, arrowverse, the boys, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynx/pseuds/aerynx
Summary: Amina Scott’s on her way to Central City for an internship to work with meta-human DNA. She encounters a piece of alien technology that latches onto her wrist and won’t let go. That alien tech grants her powers, and as she learns these newfound powers she meets Team Flash! Will she be able to help them stop Savitar? Or will she be unable to adapt?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & OC, Cisco Ramon & Original Female Character, Cisco Ramon/Original Character, Joe West/Cecile Horton
Kudos: 5





	1. Road Trip to Central City

“Time! Time doesn't pass. The passage of time is an illusion, and life is the magician. Because life only lets you see one day at a time. You remember being alive yesterday, you hope you're going to be alive tomorrow, so it feels like you're travelling from one to the other.” The television show played in the background of Amina Scott’s packed car that drove out of the city. The clear azure sky showed no cloud in sight, where anything from an airplane to a bird could be easily pointed out in the corner of your eye. The highway was almost as clear as the sky, because Amina felt as if she was the only person on the road as she passed mountains and lush forests with no sign of life nearby. She was driving from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Central City, a 14 hour drive for her new job as an intern studying the effects of meta-human mutations in their DNA and how different circumstances caused different mutations at Mercury Labs. She wouldn’t have the job without the help of the Central City mayor’s program to educate and help the meta-human citizens. As the car zoomed past the trees of Pennsylvania, Amina was excited to start a new chapter in her life as a full-fledged adult who could make a difference in the world. She remembered when the particle accelerator exploded, it made national news and it almost started a national emergency. She was deep in her thoughts, not listening anymore to the Doctor Who episode that was playing on her phone. Trees waned away, and fields began to surface into view.   
After an hour of passing luscious green corn and soybean fields, she turned off her Doctor Who and switched on the radio. She was surprised that in such a vacant area the radio signals were clear and crisp. Settling on “Dreams” by Fleetwood Mac, Amina then concentrated on the road. She had 11 hours left, and didn’t realize how far Central City really was until her appreciation of the open road was no longer appreciation and more annoyed of the same view. As if jinxing herself, she wondered aloud, "Could this road trip get any better?" As if Fate itself were listening, when the last word escaped her lips, she spotted a small object flying in the corner of her vision. Bored out of her mind and having not seen a car pass by for 20 minutes, she turned her head for just a second to see if the thing in the sky was a bird or a plane.   
But the flying object wasn’t either, she didn’t know what it was but it looked as if it was streaking across the sky. She blinked for a moment, perhaps it was just a smudge from her window and attempted to clean her side window with her elbow as her right held steady the wheel. When she pulled back, she looked back out again and saw that it was still there. The yellow-blue streak grew larger, and a piercing shriek like a missile got louder when it got closer. Amina turned her radio dial down, as if to double check that the loud noise wasn’t coming from the radio. It was definitely coming from the streak.  
Although she wasn’t a physics major, she had taken a physics class before and figured that at the speed and trajectory she was going, with the direction and velocity that the streak was traveling, she would be in close proximity to it! A thrilling shiver traveled down her spine, and decided that if she didn’t take the opportunity to take pictures or see the thing from the atmosphere heading towards a field by route 70, she would never have the same opportunity. So, she decided that she would pursue that flying streak even if it was space garbage.   
Nobody was close, she saw a barn in the distance but nothing else except farming fields. The radio was off, if she had left it on she would have heard the garble of the radio caused by that strange meteorite. As the car chased after the meteorite with the woman in the driver’s seat at midday, adrenaline creeped up into her veins. Amina was chasing after her dreams, parallel to this falling rock. Excitement rose, and as the screaming streak made contact with the ground, the collision created an ocean wave of sound. A supersonic boom shook everything in a mile radius, the field of corn almost obliterated. When Amina caught up with the fallen object, the whole field around her was black, dead, and scattered on the ground. It was just like all of those sci-fi movies she had seen, crop circles, alien starships spreading death to plants wherever it landed.   
The once upright corn stalks were flattened by whatever had just landed there. Parking the car quickly, Amina leapt out with her phone in hand and through the ruined corn fields. One simple decision of following what she thought was space trash or a small broken off part of an airplane led her to something almost out of a comic book. 

She carefully stepped over corn stalks but was unsuccessful, loud squishing of the underripe plants under her boot. Her long, mocha-colored hair glistened and swayed each step she took. As she got closer, the stalks grew darker in color as did the crunch. Amina felt a pull to keep walking towards it despite her fear creeping up her back. The fallen object was deep in the ground that Amina couldn't see what exactly collided into the cornfield. So she took a few steps forward, careful of the steaming dirt. Creeping over the hole, she saw a small round shaped thing at the bottom covered in dirt, about the size of her fist. It almost looked like a watch? “What the fu-” Amina muttered, but was abruptly interrupted by the cuff-like object that rose swiftly out of the crater, hovered at the eyeline of the girl for just a moment, and flew towards her. She couldn't even scream before it latched on to her wrist and secured itself there. What the hell just bolted itself onto her right wrist?   
The watch/cuff didn’t budge as she shook her arm like a maniac. At that moment, she was silently grateful no one else was there in the corn field. “GET OFF!” She gritted her teeth as she switched strategies and attempted to yank it off, but almost dislocated her arm in the process. Stumbling back, she fell flat on her ass and huffed. Maybe panicking wasn’t the solution, so she turned to the scientific way of thinking. Studying the metal cuff, Amina didn’t see any break or way to take it off. It was as if it never opened to latch onto her wrist at all. “Alright, what are you?” She mumbled, getting impatient of what this metal cuff was. She sat on the corn stalks and tried tapping different edges, rotating it until she tapped the center of the silver cuff. It began to morph into a strange-looking watch. Everything was happening so fast that Amina still hadn’t had time to process that the watch may be alien technology or something dangerous.

  
The sleek silver metal bubbled and contorted, color changing into a navy blue tinted watch with a black symbol on the top where the time should have been. The watch beeped and the face lit up, the symbol illuminated. “Click that button at the tail, go ahead and do it.” A voice instructed her to push a tiny button at the bottom of the bird symbol. Curiously, she pushed it. Out popped a small hologram of an ambiguous human head, that looked up at her. “Hello Amina,” it said monotonously. “Oh shit!” Amina yelled, clasping her left hand to her mouth, flabbergasted how the hologram knew her name. The face smiled, and giggled with an undertone of an AI almost like Eve from Wall-e. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you, despite what you’re probably thinking. Take a deep breath and relax for a moment.” Amina walked back to her car and leaned up against it. “I don’t even know what to say... What are you? Why are you on my wrist? Are you going to melt my insides? Use my body as a host for some alien species that needs me to reproduce their kind? Are you going to use me to wreak havoc on this Earth?” She did the opposite of taking a deep breath, and began to hyperventilate.  
“I am an advanced technology from another world, that’s all you need to know at the moment. No, I’m not going to melt your insides, I’m not going to use your body as a “host” or for anything that you consider “evil”.” Those answers did not sit well with the human adult, they were vague and not helpful to her and only made her mind wander to even darker possibilities. “Am I stuck with you?” She whispered, because she couldn’t get the technology off of her body no matter how hard she willed it.   
“No response,” she replied. “I’m sorry, an ALIEN just said “no response” to me, and it expects me to just move on? No way.” Amina said sarcastically. She attempted to stand her ground as she was talking to the watch on her wrist. If anyone were near, they’d think she was crazy. The small hologram flickered and died away, to reveal a full body version of the original hologram. “I know there are 7.8 billion humans on this planet, thousands of them in the surrounding cities doing millions of activities and actions right now. Out of the endless probabilities that could have hypothetically happened, and out of the probabilities that have happened, I have chosen to land by you and your passing car on Route 70. You will either accept this or you will not, you have free will to do that.” The hologram continued, Amina had just begun to process the alien’s words. “I have bestowed upon you, out of the 7.8 billion humans on this planet, Amina Scott, with limitless power. This is a once in a lifetime possibility to change the world.” “Like the Flash?” Amina asked, her voice but a peep. “Sure, like the Flash. But also not like him. We’ll talk more about that later. But I need to know your response. Will you accept this responsibility?”  
Amina crossed her arms, making the hologram flicker for a moment. “What do you get out of this?” She knew that no one did anything for free, everything came with a price, and not all intentions were good. The hologram responded with a lighthearted chuckle. “Yes, yes. Nothing is given for free, and this isn’t an opportunity that I am giving to you for free. I cannot do these things myself, I need what you might call “a vessel” to actually do things, you are my battery, per-say.”   
She pointed a finger at the hologram, “AHA! So you do wanna use my body like Alien.” It almost looked like the hologram rolled its eyes. “I give you these powers, that’s my only purpose. I wasn’t created for anything else, it is up to you what you’d like to do with it.” “So beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Gotcha. Anything else? A warning manual or something like that?” The hologram smiled. “Something like that,” it responded. “So? Is it a yes or a no? I’d like to know soon, because we have places to be, things to do, people to save.” It touched its watch impatiently and started tapping its foot.   
“I need to be on the road!!” Amina grumbled, realizing she was behind schedule. “Alright, if you promise that you won’t do nothing weird to me, I’ll agree, okay?” The hologram shrugged, and responded, “Sure, I promise that. I won’t do anything weird to you, so deal.” It snapped its fingers and just like that, Amina was suddenly back in her car driving as if she had never pursued the falling object in the sky in the first place.   
  
Being in a silent car with an alien on your wrist is much more uncomfortable than you’d think. She had 9 hours to go until she entered Central City and she was already tired. It took a lot of patience, a couple of outbursts full of swear words and crude language to get her and the alien watch through the rest of the day. According to the watch, it can taste everything Amina can, it can experience everything she can and she can hear all of her thoughts. When Amina heard that, she said aloud, “Well, what number am I thinking of?” The watch responded, “44, 29, 5, 340, 480390, apple pie, hamburger. Those last two aren’t numbers, Amina.” Amina’s jaw dropped. “Ew!!!! ALL of my thoughts??? Even the dirty ones?” “Yes. The dirty ones.”   
(Time skip)  
The car came to a slow roll until it stopped right in front of a tall, looming apartment building. They had made it about an hour earlier than she planned, which was a good thing. It looked similar to all of the ones adjacent to the one in front of Amina. “Is this the one?” She said as she put the car in park and turned off her Kia Niro. “According to the address, there is a 98.2% chance that this is your apartment. There is a 1.8% chance that you drove to the wrong Central City.” Amina rolled her eyes, grabbed her backpack and stepped out. The steel apartment seemed average, at least she was in a good corner in town. She even drove past the abandoned STAR Labs on her way over, but her first priority was figuring out how to lug all of her suitcases to her apartment. “What floor am I on?” Amina asked the watch. “The key and letter you mentioned said that your new apartment is on the 6th floor. Apartment 25, the top floor. Good luck.” The young woman huffed and decided she would carry as much luggage as she could on each trip and started on her way inside.   
As fate would have it, that evening, the elevator was out of order. So, she braved 6 flights three different times for her stuff and refused to take any more trips, balancing bags and suitcases up the building as best she could. When she placed the last bag in the entrance of her apartment, she let out a loud sigh and surrended to the cold tile of the floor. She laid down for a moment, her hair sprawled out along the floor with the rest of her body and she contently stared at the ceiling. “I did it,” she whispered to herself, proud of her determination of carrying all of her things into her new house. At that moment, she was grateful that she had decided to ship her mattress, bed-frame and any missing necessities before she arrived.   
She rented a simple one bedroom mid-rise apartment building that had all the amenities: a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a spacious bedroom. Although it was minimalist, and she had to buy more furniture and unpack her things, it was perfect. She couldn’t wait to fill the shelves next to the TV with all of her favorite geeky DVDs, Star Wars, Supernatural, Lord of the Rings, and her video games too.  
Resting on the ground, her stomach gurgled, in need of food. She had forgotten to get food on her way into Central City, and was beginning to regret it.   
“Is there any way that you grant me teleportation powers so I could just make a Belly Burger meal appear right in front of me?” There was silence, no response from the watch. “I’ll take that as a no, Chatty Kathy.” She groaned and pushed herself up off the ground. “I guess I’ll get Belly Burger with my car then.” Proud of her day, and excited for the new adventures ahead of her, she headed out the door with her key in her hand and a smile on her face.  
—  



	2. “How You Doin’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this and supporting my work! I rendered Amina’s apartment, so this is what I envision her apartment to look like in this book. I hope you all enjoy!  
> ~Bella

The warm sunlight streamed into Amina’s bedroom as she was quietly sleeping. Most of her things were unpacked a day after arriving, productivity was not her strong suit but she was driven to have her PS4 and DVD player set up before she started her job at Mercury Labs. It was finally her first day of her internship, and her alarm woke her abruptly. She raced to put together an outfit and fixed her frizzy dark hair in a braid before running out the door with her keys, bag, maroon cardigan, and breakfast in her arms. She wore a creme patterned button-up, a brown pencil skirt and brown Mary Jane platforms, briskly walking out of the apartment building. Her nerves were tied in a big knot in her stomach, she hoped that she wasn’t overdressing or underdressing for the role. She hadn’t spoken to her alien watch since the night she moved in, it went silent even though she tried to make conversation with it multiple times. But Amina decided that she wouldn’t let unknown alien tech to ruin her first day of work. As she was walking to her Kia, her mind wandered to worrying on hypotheticals that could happen: tripping over nothing as she walked into the laboratory and ruining trial vials of a meta DNA suppressor, seeming unbelievably moronic in front of her fellow interns, or even spilling something on her new outfit and making a fool of herself.   
She didn’t even realize that she was right in front of someone’s path until she knocked right into them. Stumbling back, she tripped and almost fell but was luckily caught by the person she knocked into. “Oh my God, I am so sorry...” Her voice cut off when she met the eyes of the person who kept her from falling into the busy street. The man looked familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint it. “How you doin’?” He said smoothly, letting go of Amina. “I-I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I’m new here and-” she rambled on until the raven-haired man interrupted her, “No harm, no foul,” his voice rising as he put his hands up. She smiled. “Alright, well I better get going then.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and walked away briskly before she could embarrass herself in front of him even more than she already had. She knew he was staring holes in the back of her head, the thing she feared of doing in front of her colleagues she already did on the sidewalk. Even though the day seemed to be bright and cheery, she worried that it would get even worse, with her luck.   
As she stepped into her car, a voice said, “Cisco _Baracus_ Ramon, former mechanical engineer for S.T.A.R. Labs. You used to fawn over him and the staff there before the particle accelerator exploded, like a fangirl, according to your memory.” Amina jumped and slammed the door to her car shut. “Oh, now you decided to pipe up. Nothing for a couple days? Radio silence. But as soon as I bump into someone- OH MY GOD I RAN INTO _THE_ CISCO RAMON??!” She put her hands on the steering wheel and leaned her head on the middle part, groaning. “I had the audacity to bump into _him_? Of all the people in Central City? God, this day couldn’t get worse.” “Don’t jinx yourself this early in the day, we’re going to start training tonight.” Amina rolled her eyes. “So what? My squats and muscle training isn’t good enough to be a superhero?” The watch didn’t give a response, as if to pause to roll its nonexistent eyes.   
“Training takes more than just a couple of repetitions. You agreed to this. You must hold up your end of the agreement. You get to be Central City’s newest superhero in exchange for the terms that I set. You cannot forfeit before we’ve even started.” Amina turned on the car and said, “One thing at a time. _First_ , conquer my day at work. _Then_ , we discuss training over dinner. What are we in the mood for?”  
“I enjoyed that lipid-filled Big Belly Burger meal that you ate the other night.”  
“I thought I’d get get a nice ass and flat stomach with these powers, not an alien who has a starting addiction to fast food.” The watch did not respond to her snarky comment, and Amina drove off in silence towards Mercury Labs. Her fingers were crossed that her first day of work would go well. But, alas, no day of work at a laboratory is smooth. She walked into Mercury Labs nervously, looking just like a fresh new intern would: her footsteps were uneven, as if double checking every few steps that she was walking the right way, and her demeanor was shy. Arriving at the front desk, she approached the secretary.   
“Um, hi. I’m Amina Scott? I should be registered as a genome technician intern? I’m new here, first day. _Woo_.” She said “woo” almost sarcastically, although she didn’t mean for it to be as unenthusiastic as it had actually come out. “Hello Amina. Welcome to Mercury Labs, we’re happy that you’re joining our team. If you could just sign in and fill out some paperwork so we can get your identification card set up.” The secretary, with a short auburn bob, pushed forward a clipboard and a packet. She took the big stack of things, thanked the secretary and sat down to a seat that the secretary pointed to.  
As she was filling out the information, she heard the click of heels striding towards the front desk. “Miss Hoffman, you didn’t have to hand our brightest intern these useless papers, her name and information is already in the system! Amina, it’s so good to see you.” Amina looked up from her clipboard and grinned. “Dr. Reeves, hi! It’s an honor to work with you.” A tall woman stood over the new intern. She was a gorgeous middle aged woman, golden blonde hair pulled back into a high bun and piercing grey eyes concealed behind thick-rimmed glasses. “Welcome to Mercury Labs, now drop those things. You certainly don’t need them, we should get you acquainted to the team and to the lab! Come, follow me. Also, do you drink coffee?” Amina stood up and quickly grabbed her belongings, following her boss to the elevators and leaving behind the large stack of useless formalities she had already completed. Maybe, just maybe it was going to be a good day. “You might call me a coffee addict. I ran out the door this morning before I could make a cup.”   
“Good. We always have Miss Hoffman get us coffees from CC Jitters twice a day. You’ll fit right in.”


	3. The Name is Jay, Blue Jay.

Amina’s first day of work was a success, she didn’t make a fool of herself in front of her colleagues or Dr. Reeves in the lab. Even on her first day she was able to learn the differences between human DNA and meta-human DNA in the chromosomal code. The only hiccup during the day was when they were dressing up in lab gear, Dr. Reeves noticed that Amina hadn’t taken off the watch. “Lab code, Amina.” She tapped on her wrist to indicate that no jewelry was to be worn when entering a lab, including a watch. “O-oh,” Amina stammered. “I have a medical thing. I kind of can’t take it off. I am so sorry, I forgot to mention it. It was recently diagnosed before I moved here.” She couldn’t tell if Dr. Reeves knew she was lying, but she just nodded and entered the lab without further mentioning her permanent wrist-piece. In a way, she couldn’t take it off because that thing wouldn’t let go of her. She knew the watch could listen to her thoughts, but it didn’t make a sound while she was working.   
It was so interesting to see the subtle differences in code and how a single mutation by an accidental energy explosion can create people like The Flash and others in Central City. The lab had different samples of meta human DNA, taken from crime scenes and some granted by CCPD as a result of the Mayor’s urgency for studying metas. Amina hadn’t realized she was working for so long that as she left Mercury Labs building, the sky was beginning to show notes of bubble gum pink and crimson in the sky. She decided she’d pick up a couple items from the grocery store and make chicken alfredo for dinner, experimenting with cooking she decided would become her new forte. As she grabbed the chicken and opened the door to her apartment, the watch flickered and glowed. A hologram appeared before her, standing in the living room. “Ah, welcome back Great Master.” Amina bowed sarcastically and giggled. The alien hologram sighed and facepalmed.   
“First, dinner. Then, we train.” Amina nodded and set the chicken on the counter. Looking outside the window, she turned on her phone and started playing “Dancing in the Moonlight” by King Harvest and danced around. The sun had set, only specks of purple and pink were visible at the skyline. But the rest of the sky was peppered with stars, like an artwork. Every night was slightly different, though she couldn’t tell. It was still beautiful anyway and she knew she’d never get tired of that sight. She cooked along to “Sweet Caroline” by Neil Diamond, “Play That Funky Music” by Wild Cherry, and other classic songs. Thoughts creeped into her head, she hoped to make friends soon or at least get acquainted with her neighbors in the building. Although she was still new to the city, she figured she’d at least introduce herself to anyone while walking past down the stairs but she found the few people she walked past the stairwell were all on their phones.   
Finished with dinner, Amina quickly cleaned up and stood outside on her balcony watching the night sky, waiting for the watch to wake up or just say something. It was nice to feel the crisp city air blowing against her cheeks, and the endlessly stretching night sky above her. It made her feel as if time itself had stopped just for her. Every single star stood still in the black heavens, and the sounds of the city below her had all subsided. “It feels nice to be alone sometimes,” her watch said. Amina jumped at the alien’s comment and gripped the railing of the balcony tightly.   
“Jesus! Way to ruin a moment. Thanks for announcing yourself there, E.T.” The watch on her right hand flickered and the hologram of the human-like body appeared next to her. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s begin training.” It stepped away from the balcony and towards the fire escape, pointing up to the roof. “Climb away, little bird.” Amina sighed and surrendered to the alien entity. She hopped over the railing and grabbed onto the ladder’s rung, ascending to the top. Since she was on the top floor, it wasn’t a very far climb, but she was a bit out of breath when she reached the top.   
“Okay, before we start-” she caught her breath and sighed, putting her hands in a t-pose, signaling a time out. “We need to figure out a name for you. I don’t know what to acknowledge you by, what to call you. You’re just... There.” She motioned to the hologram’s presence beside her. The blue figure crossed its arms and pondered for a moment. “I suppose a name is satisfactory. I do not care what you call me. I was never given a name, only the production number I was printed with: 0000002.” “So, 2? You’re the second one made? Okay, um, we could call you dos, snake eyes...” The hologram shook its head. “Look I’m not good with nicknames, maybe we could name you after your favorite celebrity or something?” The hologram didn’t have pupils, but Amina could have sworn that the hologram rolled its eyes. “Celebrities are meaningless, they are simply normal people whose job is to pretend. However, I do enjoy the creatures that you call “Blue Jays”. They are quite fascinating!” A small blue bird formed on the shoulder of the blue figure, chirping happily. It cocked its head at Amina and hopped off the hologram’s shoulder, fluttering around before flapping its wings slowly, landing back on the right shoulder. The blue-grey bird hologram preened itself carefully  
Amina stared at the cobalt feathered creature and approved of the alien watch’s choice. “Jay it is. Well Jay, let’s start crackin’ the books. Wipe on, wipe off. Climb the Rocky Steps. What’s on the agenda?” The bird disappeared, and Jay smiled. “In exactly 9 minutes and 24 seconds there will be a bank robbery by a meta human. I will tell you in exactly 3 minutes what powers I grant you, how you should use them, and what you should not do with them. Ready? Good.” Jay didn’t give Amina a second to say she was ready before they started their “How to Be a Superhero: 101”. 

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731366375687192626/778801489291509770/image0.png>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Amina in her Blu Jay costume! I hope that there will be more Middle-Eastern American representation in superheroes and characters in Arrowverse! Thank you so much for supporting my work, it means SO MUCH!!!


	4. Stick ‘Em Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay’s pronouns are they/them since they are a non-binary alien. Just wanted to let y’all know!

Amina stood on the ledge of her apartment roof, the wind whipping her hair. She saw the bottom of the street and the occasional person the size of a matchbox below her. “You want me to _what_?” Amina said, her breath increasing out of fear. “Jump,” Jay said. The girls legs began to shake a bit, the nerves gnawing at her. “I-I’m not going to jump 6 stories down to the street. I’m going to splat like a mosquito on a windshield,” she stammered. “Well, technically before you jump, you have to first press the watch, then you jump, then you press down on the face with your palm. You’ll then transform into yourself- same body, same look but you’ll have a practically impenetrable suit on your body instead of your clothes and you’ll have your powers. Now, do it or _I’ll_ push you,” Jay commanded. Amina glanced at her right hand, looked over the ledge and scrunched up her eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea agreeing to some alien technology because of an impulse decision, she thought.  
Taking a deep breath, she exhaled, pressed the only button on her watch and jumped. She fell past each story window faster than she thought, and the ground was getting increasingly closer to her face. “NOW!” Jay screamed. Amina closed her eyes and smacked her watch. The watch’s face glowed a bright blue, light spread around the girl’s body and engulfed her until she was inches from the ground. Luckily no one was around to see a hovering body, and she shot up past her apartment building until she could see all of Central City. It was a beautiful sight, Amina took it in and smiled. But, she also wasn’t thinking about how far up she was in the atmosphere. Her long, mocha-colored hair whipped as if she was on a rollercoaster, blowing in her face and screaming in her ears. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind a mask, and her work clothes substituted for a navy blue and grey super-suit. “H-how am I flying, Jay?” Amina asked loudly.   
“You’re the Blu Jay. Blue Jays fly, don’t they? Now lean your body in the direction you want to fly, I will help you to the bank that is in progress of being robbed. Your mask isn’t only to hide your identity. It is my way of seeing through your eyes. I am not here to just be used, but I am here to guide you.” “Okay, Yoda. Take me to the bank robbery you predicted that I’m supposed to stop. As Blu Jay. The superhero. ” Jay huffed, knowing she laced her entire sentence with sarcasm.   
“Be thankful I didn’t give someone else this opportunity to make a difference, to fight for the greater good.” Amina sighed, acknowledging the truth to their statement. “Fine, but if I die, I swear to God I will haunt you. Technology, alien, whatever you are, I am going to haunt you.” The super-heroine jetted off deeper into the city towards what she felt was her destiny. After a bit of soaring like Homelander, Amina stepped on the marble steps of a Central City Bank. It was dark inside, and the scans through her mask indicated there were no heat signatures on any of the upper levels of the bank, but there were two heat signatures towards the back of the ground floor. She crept around the side alleyway, dim flickering lights lined the small street. A black circle was drawn on the side of the wall in spray paint, no other design or logo, but just a large black circle. Amina spotted a white van 10 meters away from the spray-painted shape with a trail of money leading back to where she stood.  
What was strange about the circle was that it was lacked any detail, she couldn’t see the grain of the brick wall under the paint. Drawn to touch it, she reached for the black void but her it slipped right through her fingers as if she hadn’t touched it in the first place. “Huh?” Escaped Amina’s lips, confused at what happened. She tried again, her palm reached toward the circle, but it passed right through like there wasn’t a wall at all. She waved her arm when it went deep enough through the void that she couldn’t see it anymore, and she realized it was a gateway from the alleyway into the bank. “Clever!” She remarked. “Finish the job, Amina. Stop admiring the handiwork and GET TO WORK!” Jay yelled, making Amina jump at their voice and trip right through the void portal.   
Stumbling right into the bank vault, Amina caught two men drawing small holes into deposit boxes in one hand and duffle bags in the other. They almost didn’t notice her clumsy antics, but the clacking of her boots hitting the marble floor couldn’t be ignored. “Sneaking into banks through a hole, robbing them and trying to get away without your classic vigilante stepping into action? Boy, I would have thought this was a cartoon!” Amina said. The men in black ski masks dropped their bags and markers, and reached into their coat pockets. Amina froze, not knowing what to do. Jay didn’t tell her what her other powers were, all she knew was she could fly while wearing an awesome armor-like suit. The mask-wearing robbers pulled out pistols, cocked them quickly and aimed at the girl standing there like a deer in headlights. Both of the men pulled the trigger, but instead of bullets being fired from the ends of the guns, sticks with small flags labeled “BANG!” popped out. One of the men turned to the other frustratingly, and gritted through his teeth.   
“Dude! I told you we shouldn’t have brought the guns! I knew something like this would happen.” Jay whispered, “Scott, do something. Don’t just stand there.” Amina brought herself out of her thoughts and centered her body, grounding her feet. “Drop your weapons and nobody gets hurt,” she said in the most commanding voice she could muster. 


	5. Sufferin’ Succotash!

The main man of the two robbers inched forward, his tall lanky body almost rippling with every step. “What did you say to me, little girl?” His comment made it harder for her to stand her ground with the confidence she had just moments before, but her stance didn’t waver. She knew that if she had taken more than a few steps back that her back would be to a pillar, so she took a deep breath and repeated her words. “I said, drop your weapons and nobody gets hurt.” Masked Robber #1 apparently didn’t care, throwing his useless gun to the ground and walked towards her. Hopefully Amina’s plan would work.  
She moved backwards until her back was two inches away from the marble pillar, waiting for the man to get close to her and make a move. “Your poor little guns didn’t work? Seems like you got them from the wrong gun manufacturer. Smith & Wesson Party Company?” Her remark hit the robbers almost like a slap in the face. When the masked man got close enough to her, he raised a clenched fist and aimed for her head. It missed its target as she ducked, and landed against the marble column. “Shit!” He yelled, retracting his hand. It swelled up five times its normal size, almost like he put on an oversized boxing glove on. However, that crimson bulging fist was his hand, throbbing like crazy.  
“What the hell?” All 3 people in the bank were flabbergasted, saying the same thing at the same time. The man who tried punching Amina looked at it and screamed in agony. She wasn’t sure if the man was screaming because he was in excruciating pain, or that he couldn’t comprehend why his hand was swelling up. “Okay, I’m done with this shit, man. The holes are one thing but my hand’s another.” He let go of his huge hand and ran towards the hole for a quick escape. Amina expected the man to get away, and started towards him until he hit the wall. The void was no longer a void, but just a spray-painted circle. The man fell, stunned that he smacked right into the wall, when there was a tunnel just moments before. Tiny birds appeared over his head, flying in a circle as he was dazed on the ground.  
“Amina, with the series of actions you took in these conditions, the outcome that occurred means that Vibe and Kid Flash will be here in exactly 28 seconds. You need to leave before they think that you’re the enemy. We will be back for them,” Jay said, ordering Amina to leave. She was disappointed that she didn’t win her first fight, but she was glad she didn’t lose. “That’s all folks,” Amina said, saluting before hopping over the confused robber and through the void. The other crook just stood there in shock, unable to fully process what had happened. Amina hopped onto the street in the alleyway. As she jumped and hovered about 20 feet above in the air, a blue portal opened at the end of the alleyway in the main road. She spotted 2 men hop out and scan the area for trouble, one of them in a dark leather jacket and the other in a mustard yellow body suit. “Vibe and Kid Flash,” Amina breathed. “Leave NOW, Amina,” Jay repeated their order. She flew up into the sky, high enough where she thought they wouldn’t see her any longer. The female vigilante circled around the city a few times to make sure she wasn’t being followed, and landed back on her roof. “When the bad guy tries to make an escape, or follow after in a theoretical painted tunnel, they will always fail. That is the Law of Physics #7. For cartoons,” Jay recalled.  
“So that means one of the robbers is a meta human? Making these cartoon-like things happen? I mean that makes sense: the holes, the hand, the birds, everything that happened in the bank. Do you think Vibe and Kid Flash stopped them?” Amina asked as Jay deactivated her powers. Her suit faded away, revealing her work clothes beneath the navy armor. Her mask disappeared from her face, Jade Hawk was hung up for the night.  
“You couldn’t stop them, and neither did the duo. The two drew another hole closer to the van and drove away when Vibe and Kid Flash hopped into the graffiti portal. There’s a 78.5% chance that Vibe said “Suffering succotash” when he realized they got away.” Amina giggled. “Well, anyway, I am completely and utterly tuckered out. Can I sleep? Are we done training for the night, Jay?” Jay hummed, which Amina took as a yes, and started down the fire escape.  
“We’re starting it back up tomorrow. Next time you’ll make sure justice is served. Training is not just fighting bad guys, it’s fighting for the greater good. Fighting to make the world a better place. This is not an outlet for you to get some high from being a “hero”. You were chosen. You didn’t choose me,” Jay scolded. The remark made Amina feel like a child, chastised for fluffing up her own ego. She huffed as she jumped onto the balcony of her apartment and went inside to get some rest. Although she didn't train for long, she still felt wiped from her day at work and the burden of justice she knew she had to fulfill one way or another. It's hard to be a vigilante, she realized.  
Amina washed her face in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew sleepless nights would be a thing of normalcy once she began to take on the job of justice more as the Blu Jay. Hopping onto her bed in her TARDIS blue pajamas, she wished for an easier week. Jay planned otherwise, after all, The Flash would be coming back soon, and Jay wanted Amina to meet Team Flash before they would have their hands full. Amina would soon have her hands full as well, but Jay let the girl drift off into a deep sleep before they wanted her to train til she dropped.   
They gave her mercy, for now.


	6. Central City Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reads, it means so much! I hope you all are staying safe during this pandemic, I apologize for not updating, I had to flesh out a bit of the story so I could understand Amina’s character arc. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Bella
> 
> 1-10-2020

Amina drove to work the next day with a pep in her step. Wearing a tan and coffee-colored plaid skirt with a forest green sweater and brown heels, she walked into Mercury Labs with a bright smile on her face. “Good morning, Ms. Scott. Hope you had a good night last night,” Miss Hoffman, the secretary said with a more welcoming demeanor than the day before. “Yeah, worked out a bit. Hey, question for you,” Amina said. Miss Hoffman looked up from her computer and waited for the girl to respond. “Where is the best place in Central City to get coffee? My coffee making skills are good, but I can’t seem to find the time to make it before work.” The short-haired secretary looked back down at her computer and responded without making eye contact.  
“Central City Jitters. The best place for coffee, and they even have some specialty drinks named after the meta humans in the city. Dr. Reeves asks for Jitters coffee a lot throughout the day.” Amina nodded and thanked the woman, before scanning in and entering the lab. She dropped her things off in her cubby and saw Dr. Reeves in her office typing away at a computer with a coffee cup next to her. “You missed the first round of coffees already, Amina. But, lucky for you, I made sure that Miss Hoffman bought you one before she came in. She doesn’t like the new interns, but I like you, so, coffee?” The blonde doctor pulled out a coffee cup from underneath her desk and handed it to the girl. Amina opened her mouth to ask why it was under the table, but Reeves beat her to it.“I almost drank it, so I had to put it out of sight to forget about it.”  
The girl thanked her boss and took it. The rest of the interns began making their way inside the lab, which led to Amina drinking her cup in almost one gulp. “Time to get to work,” she whispered, and headed into the lab part of the lab, where the interns began to take out the burets, petri dishes and test tubes.

~~  
Since Jay had reminded her the night before that she would be staying up later than the night before, she decided to visit CC Jitters. After all, they were open into the late evening in time for Amina to grab a cup before her late night shenanigans. She parked her Kia Niro and walked through the doors into the cafe for a much needed cup of coffee. Maybe she was addicted to coffee, but that was one addiction she’d never give up. There was a short line, with 2 or 3 people waiting for their drinks, and Amina joined. She looked around, taking in the homely atmosphere and the soft lighting. A few people were sitting down, enjoying the setting. Maybe she’d come here more often, she thought.   
One of the patrons sitting down with a laptop on the coffee table in front of him was Cisco Ramon. Amina turned back to face the line and pretended she wasn’t just staring at the former STAR LABS engineers. “Oh my God, what if he caught me staring??” She thought anxiously. The barista called for her, and snapped her out of her thoughts. “Hi, welcome to Jitters, what can I get for you today?” Amina smiled and said, “One medium red-eye for me please. That’s coffee and a shot of espresso, right?” The server nodded in response and responded, “Is that all?” Her lips parted, but she was interrupted for the second time that day.  
“And one refill please, Catherine. Thanks. You can put it on my tab.” Amina jumped, the voice behind her nearly scaring her shitless. She turned around to see Cisco Ramon paying for her coffee. “Oh, you really don’t have to do this-” Attempting to pull her wallet out of her purse, the raven-haired scientist refused to take no for an answer. “I think I remember you saying you were new to Central City yesterday, so this is my treat. Especially after running right into you,” he insisted with a wide smile on his face. She reluctantly put her wallet away and thanked him profusely. Unsure that he caught her staring at him or that he simply looked up from his computer and recognized her from the day before. “Do you have time to sit? I haven’t gotten your name yet,” Cisco inquired, inviting her to sit on one of the Jitters couched.   
“Sure, it’s the least I can do to thank you,” she said with a shy smile. They sat down, and Cisco closed his computer while she took a sip of her coffee. “Oh wow, that is delicious!” She rejoiced, Cisco nodding. “You cannot get a better cup of coffee in Central City than here at CC Jitters,” Cisco said, motioning to the cafe. Put her coffee cup down and introduced herself, almost forgetting Cisco’s question. “I’m Amina, by the way. Amina Scott.” She went to shake his hand, but Jay’s voice appeared and warned, “You don’t want to do that, Scott. Do not shake his hand.” She pulled her hand away awkwardly just as the raven-haired man extended his. She heard Cisco mumble, “Okaaay... What brings you to Central City, Amina?”   
“I’m an intern at Mercury Labs studying the genome of meta-human DNA and what aspects define the abilities they have! It’s so cool to see it under a microscope, man, I’m such a nerd.” She giggled and ran a hand through her hair. Cisco gave a toothy grin and responded, “Fellow nerd. Well, geek actually. Nerd and geek? I don’t know. Anyway, I’m Cisco Ramon. I work-” He cleared his throat and continued, “Worked, at Star Labs for a while.” He took a sip of his coffee and noticed her work bag had a small lightsaber keychain and luckily changed the subject before Amina could embarrass herself on her extensive knowledge on Cisco and Star Labs.  
They exchanged quips and both geeked out over various movies and tv shows before Jay/the watch buzzed and Cisco’s phone blew up with sounds in his pocket. People in the cafe began to get visibly uncomfortable about something happening and Jay began to speak to her. “Leave now, we have to get to work. I did not warn you about this, but I did not want to interrupt your conversation,” he instructed. Amina got up out of her chair at the same time as Cisco and they said at the same time, “I’m so sorry, I have to go.” They both would have laughed if the moment wasn’t so serious but Amina left her cup on the table, swung her bag over her shoulder and said before Cisco could open his mouth again, “It was really nice to meet you, Cisco. I really have to go, important phone call about work. I hope we can meet again.” She wished that she could have grabbed his phone number but she rushed out of Jitters before he could say goodbye. Jay directed her into an alley, where she hid her bag behind a trash can and they showed her how to transform again into her suit.   
After a flash of light, the work outfit was replaced by her navy armor, a little bit less heavy than the day before and her identity was concealed behind a mask. “So, Jay... What’s the sitch?” Amina asked, as she jumped off of the ground and floated upwards to the top of one of the buildings that made the alleyway. “The robbers are back, not just the two, but many of them. I predict there is a 89.77% chance there is 4 of them and a 10.23% chance there is 5 of them robbing a benefit for the National Preservation Society for Historical Artifacts Central City Chapter.” Amina thought Jay would be out of breath by the time they finished their sentence, but they continued as she stepped onto the roof of the building. “We need you there before Kid Flash and that Breacher man beat you to it. You have approximately one minute and two seconds. Go!” Amina jumped off the ledge and blasted towards the location of the benefit, which was ironically near Star Labs.   
“That’s right, Star Labs used to be a historical site for something before Dr. Harrison Wells built over the grounds with his wife, right?” If Jay were next to her in flight, they would have nodded. “Yes, the NPSHACCC has their yearly benefits at different historical locations, this year is adjacent to the currently abandoned Star Labs. They were the main group to oppose Harrison Wells’s plan to build the laboratory. It used to be an important historical establishment that eventually fell apart after a few hundred years. Currently it is the Historic Society’s excuse for partying, as they are still petitioning to remove STAR Labs. However, no one listens to them anyway.” Amina absorbed the information, and thought, “Is this linked to the bank robbery I tried to stop? Also, you need to tell me later why you didn’t want me to shake Cisco’s hand. That made me look like a bit of an asshole in the coffeehouse.”   
Jay stayed quiet at her thoughts, and told her to prepare for armed gunmen. Jay did not want to give her all of the information, she had the free will to decide how to handle the situation, it was only Jay’s responsibility to train her. After all, Jay could not bring justice to fruition, they were only a piece of technology incapable of physical actions.   
Amina landed beside STAR Labs, with 20 seconds to spare before Vibe and Kid Flash appeared. Four gunmen pointed their weapons at various people who were frantically complying to the criminals’ orders. The ground cracked beneath her as her feet and fist met the pavement. She quickly scanned her surroundings and found that the historical society had their benefit at the building next to STAR Labs, they were unsuccessful on having it on the laboratory grounds. There were about 50 attendees, and 4 armed gunmen. 3 of the 4 men quickly pointed their guns at her, the fourth man kept it pointing at a sobbing woman on the ground.   
“Don’t move or I’ll shoot!” The guy said, jamming the assault weapon against the woman’s neck, causing her to wail even louder than she had been before. “Please just take my money and jewelry and leave, we mean no harm,” she cried between hiccups. He gesticulated with the weapon towards Amina. “She means trouble, not you. Security is what you are, rich bitch.” Amina pleaded to the gunmen without moving, “Seriously, these people have done nothing to you. Leave them be, you don’t have to do this.” The guy in the black ski mask scoffed, doubting the capabilities of the masked woman who was held up at gunpoint.  
“I understand how ignorant and selfish some of the rich can be,” Amina started slowly, trying to reason with the gunmen. “But these people are innocent, you do not need to shed blood for your personal vendetta.” She scanned the area again, eyes darting across the banquet hall. Duffle bags were full of jewelry, wallets, and anything that looked valuable that sat next to the feet of the gunmen. Were these the same gunmen as the night she encountered the bank robbers? If they were, Amina hoped that the metahuman there wasn’t here at the hostage situation. Before she could make another move, a blur of yellow sped past her and rounded up all of the criminals in one swift motion.   
The blur had disarmed all of the gunmen and tied them all up, leaving the girl flabbergasted. “Leave, now Amina!” Jay said hurriedly. She broke into a sprint, running away from the banquet and Star Labs. Her miscalculations turned the whole situation into a mess. She couldn’t solve the robbery herself, leaving her to flee from Central City’s crime fighting team, Team Flash, before she’d be labeled as a bad guy too. It seems that Amina had a knack for not looking where she was going, because she ran right into a man in a maroon and black leather jacket.

Kid Flash’s teammate- Vibe. 


	7. Visions of the Past

Amina was in shock: what was Vibe going to do to her? Reveal her identity so soon? Turn her into the cops? Or even worse: send her to the metahuman prison that every prisoner who was sent there was never again heard from? (Jay knew this was not true, but did not say anything.) Vibe looked at her intimidatingly, assuming that she was another criminal fleeing the scene. He quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from escaping, his hand clasping to the arm her blue otherworldly watch was on.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Vibe asked with a playful smirk on his face. Before Amina could open her mouth, both the superhero and the super heroine were thrown into a different location: a glance into another’s life. 

  
~Amina’s Vibe~

  
_Blurs sped through Central City, white and orange lightning collided as two speedsters battled in combat. The Flash and an blue-tinted armored giant fought in the dim lights of an alleyway. Every speedy punch that the Flash threw was easily dodged by the monster, who returned the blows with more force than the city’s hero had tried to deal. “I am the future Flash,” the raspy voice breathed out from the armored suit._  
 _The vision faded from the alleyway to a vacant street in a suburban neighborhood away from the inner city. The Flash stopped in his tracks, looking around for someone but was returned with emptiness. “I’m here!” He screamed out. The superhero was met with the same armored man from before. Amina had never seen the challenger before, let alone the Flash this close before. The Flash turned to the armored-like creature and removed his red mask. His identity was revealed: the Flash was a man with a slender face, eyes that had seen pain that could fill many lifetimes, and winged eyebrows that were currently furrowed at the creature before him. You could cut the tension like a knife, the atmosphere was heavy with the brooding coming from both sides._  
 _“I know who you are,” the Flash said, narrowing his eyes. “It’s about time,” the armored creature responded, unmoving. “Yes it is.” The Flash started forward a few steps bravely. “Everything with you is about time, isn’t it? Past, the present, the future, you know all of it, right? And you know everything about me! About Joe, about Wally, and Iris!” Amina wanted to reach out and say something, but kept quiet because she didn’t fully understand the situation. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but figured she was experiencing a vision of some kind. But the anxiousness that came from the man who was deemed the protector of Central City struck a chord with Amina._  
 _“You know our strengths, you know our fears, you know how much we love each other. And you know how to use that love against us. All this time, we thought that we couldn’t stop you because you were one step ahead, but that’s not it. You don’t just know what’s going to happen to us, you were there. You lived it.” Amina put a fist up to her mouth, she could tell that a bombshell was going to be dropped. “You remember. When you were me,” The Flash finished. The armored suit said nothing in response, but kneeled and unraveled itself to reveal the man inside. It was the same face of the man behind Flash’s mask._  
 _Things zoomed past Amina, events that she couldn’t quite make out, but flashes of a beautiful woman with Cisco Ramon, a man in a fedora who looked a lot like the late Harrison Wells, and other adventures flew by her. It came to a stop where she found herself in a park square, the stars shining above her and others in the moment. She was behind the Flash, who extended a hand to his doppleganger, pleading with his evil twin. “You stuck me with Speed Force for an eternity of hell,” the evil twin rasped. “Now, welcome to yours.” The man in the red suit refused to believe that the moment would end sourly. “No. Don’t do this. Don’t do this!” He stepped forward, but his efforts were proven to be fruitless._  
 _“Now, finally, I am free of you,” #2 garbled. The woman had grief, pain, and yet a twinge of acceptance in her eyes as she was being held by her boyfriend’s doppleganger. “Barry!” She cried. “You lose, Barry.” The armored monster of a man unsheathed his wrist dagger and pierced the woman through the heart as the Flash tried to reach her in time, and ultimately failed. Amina couldn’t help but feel bad, she didn’t have a partner, but if she did, she’d feel what they felt. She empathized with them in the moment. She continued to watch as Savitar disappeared in the blink of an eye with a weapon in his hand, and Barry held what he thought was the love of his life but truly was the man in a fedora who took her place. It was still heartbreaking to see a friend die at the hands of the enemy._  
 _Although Amina wasn’t part of Team Flash, the memories of Vibe as a prisoner to the Speed God and his accomplice to create a weapon for his mortal enemy, defeating the man who caused all this pain and anxiety, and the speedster who was able to carry this burden because of the help of his family had to travel to the “Speedforce” to fill the empty spot in order to prevent more chaos ensuing, creating another burden on his back to save the ones he loved, inspired the girl who was experiencing all of these things in just moments time that felt like she was experiencing them with the Flash, or his alias known as Barry. She accepted Jay’s offer of unknown power to make a difference because she wanted to help people in a way she couldn’t help others before. Whatever she was experiencing now was a reminder that putting on the navy blue mask was not an excuse to beat up bad people or get into hairy situations, but to fight for the greater good, and stand up to those who harm the innocent for their own personal vendetta._  
_A large portal opened up in the city before Amina and Team Flash. Amina saw Cisco put a hand on the woman that she had seen earlier, pulling her closer to him as if to shield her. But from Amina’s perspective, it looked like the woman could handle herself. Barry walked toward the pulsing portal, knowing that the moments he had with everyone around him might have been the last. Amina understood why there weren’t any sightings of the Flash in Central City recently. Wherever the Flash had gone, he didn’t look like he was coming back soon._


End file.
